powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Animal Spirits
The Jungle Beasts, also known as Animal Spirits, Spirit Animals, Jungle Spirits or Beast Spirits serve as both the spiritual energy manifestations and Zords of the Jungle Fury Rangers, Jarrod, Camille and Whiger. They are solidified representations of an individual's Animal Spirit. It is notable that these zords/spirits can be accessed even in non-Zord skirmishes and serve as finishers for each Ranger. For the Ranger Animal Spirits the Tiger, Cheetah and Jaguar form the Jungle Pride Megazord. The Wolf forms an alternate leg and changes it into the Wolf Pride Megazord. The Master Animal Spirits the Gorilla, Penguin and Antelope form the Jungle Master Megazord. The Rhino forms the Rhino Warrior Mode or Rhino Pride Megazord. The Elephant, Bat and Shark form different armors for the Megazords and different powers (respectively associated with the land, sky and sea). History Everybody possesses an Animal Spirit within them no matter whether they are humans or Rinshi Beasts. The technique to conjure and harness it was developed by Order of the Claw, an order of martial artists who claims responsibility for imprisoning Dai Shi one hundred centuries ago and has since appointed a small number of high-ranking students from its ranks to serve as protectors of Dai Shi's prison and to vanquish him if he ever escapes. From there this technique passed throughout generations of the Order's best warriors. Rinshi Beasts are also capable of summoning Animal Spirits but they only see them as powerful weapons of destruction. Through the aid of a friend who introduced him to the Morphin Grid Robert James discovered the way to use its powers in giving his Jungle Fury Rangers' Animal Spirits physical forms as Zords while developing said Ranger team's arsenal. Zord Animal Spirits *Jungle Pride Megazord **Tiger Animal Spirit - Casey Rhodes **Cheetah Animal Spirit - Lily Chilman **Jaguar Animal Spirit - Theo Martin *Wolf Pride Megazord **Wolf Animal Spirit - Robert James *Jungle Master Megazord **Gorilla Animal Spirit - Master Rilla (relinquished) **Penguin Animal Spirit - Master Guin (relinquished) **Antelope Animal Spirit - Master Lope (relinquished) *Roar Max Zords **Elephant Animal Spirit - Master Phant (borrowed) **Shark Animal Spirit - Master Finn (borrowed) **Bat Animal Spirit - Master Swoop (borrowed) *Rhino Animal Spirit - Dominic Hargan *Ally Animal Spirits **Lion Animal Spirit - Jarrod **Chameleon Animal Spirit - Camille **White Tiger Animal Spirit - Whiger (formerly) *Toyline-Exclusive Animal Spirits **Beast Master Megazord ***Black Leopard Animal Spirit ***White Puma Animal Spirit **Claw Cannon Zord **Jungle King Megazord ***Mammoth Animal Spirit ***Hawk Animal Spirit ***Hammerhead Shark Animal Spirit ***Blue Wolf Animal Spirit ***Lynx Animal Spirit Rinshi Beasts Dai Shi Clan *Dragon Animal Spirit - Dai Shi *Overlords **Hawk Animal Spirit - Carnisoar ***Crow Animal Spirit - Bai Lai ***Crane Animal Spirit - Carden **Jellyfish Animal Spirit - Jellica **Grizzly Bear Animal Spirit - Grizzaka *Preying Mantis Animal Spirit - Mantor *Buffalo Animal Spirit - Buffalord *Five Fingers of Poison **Centipede Animal Spirit - Rantipede **Gekko Animal Spirit - Gakko **Scorpion Animal Spirit - Stingerella **Toad Animal Spirit - Toady **Cobra Animal Spirit - Naja *Pangolin Animal Spirit - Pangolin *Eel Animal Spirit - Slickagon *Hermit Crab Animal Spirit - Crustaceo *Frog Animal Spirit - Mog *Shadow Guards **Stag Beetle Animal Spirit - Shadow Guard Black **Deer Beetle Animal Spirit - Shadow Guard White *Pig Animal Spirit - Hamhock *Porcupine Animal Spirit - Porcupongo *Baboon Animal Spirit - Monkeywi *Red Shadow Guards **Stag Beetle Animal Spirit - Red Shadow Guard I **Deer Beetle Animal Spirit - Red Shadow Guard II *Archerfish Animal Spirit - Barakouzza *Crocodile Animal Spirit - Crocovile (Jungle Fury) *Ostrich Animal Spirit - Whirnado, Whiricane *Mouse Animal Spirit - Cheese McAllister (possibly) *Fox Animal Spirit - Fox Rinshi *Anglerfish Animal Spirit - Anglerfish Rinshi Phantom Beasts *Phantom Beast King **Griffin Animal Spirit - Jarrod/Dai Shi (formerly) *Phantom Beast Generals **Avalon Dragon Animal Spirit - Scorch **Snapping Turtle Animal Spirit - Snapper **White Tiger Animal Spirit - Whiger (formerly) **Phoenix Animal Spirit - Camille (formerly) *Phantom Beast Warriors **Boar Animal Spirit - Sonimax **Ox Animal Spirit - Dynamir **Unicorn Animal Spirit - Unidoom **Goat Animal Spirit - Rammer **Rat Animal Spirit - Badrat **Monkey Animal Spirit - Grinder **Dog Animal Spirit - Osiris **Rabbit Animal Spirit - Lepus Other Animal Spirits ''Power Rangers Jungle Fury *Order of the Claw Animal Spirits **Caracal Animal Spirit - Master Mao *Allies **Fly Animal Spirit - Flit *Civilian Animal Spirits **Dolphin Animal Spirit - Dr. Silva Jennings **Tiger Animal Spirit - Jimmy (Jungle Fury) Power Rangers Super Megaforce'' *Phoenix Animal Spirit - Emma Goodall *Snake Animal Spirit - Jake Holling Overlords Category:Zords (Jungle Fury) Category:Dai Shi Clan Category:Phantom Beasts Category:Jungle Fury Category:Animal Spirits